


Home Sweet Home

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apple Farm, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru hasn’t returned to his family’s old apple farm since his mother died. When his father tells him that he plans to sell the farm, Mahiru returns to the country to stop him. He thought the memories and past would be difficult but Kuro helps him. (KuroMahi, Western AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Home sweet home,” Mahiru stepped out of his car and looked over the humble farmhouse. The building hadn’t changed since the last time he saw it as a child. When his mother died and his uncle adopted him, he moved to the city. His uncle would offer to take him to the farm to visit but the memories kept him from returning. The years he spent with his mother were wonderful yet painful to recall.

Ironically, those memories were the reason he returned now. His absent father came back with the intention to sell the apple farm. Mahiru didn’t want his childhood home and his memories there to be demolished for profit. The land belonged to his mother and Mahiru inherited it after her death. His mother’s will had a clause that Mahiru must live in the farmhouse for a year or else it would go to his father. She wanted to ensure that someone lived in the home and cared for it.

He pulled his luggage from his trunk and carried them up the porch. Mahiru peered inside the window but he couldn’t see anyone inside. He placed his bags on the ground so he could take out his keys. Before he could find them, there was a voice behind him. “We don’t want to buy anything, Sir.”

“I’m not here to sell you anything.” He turned around and saw a tall man. He stood a few feet from him but he could see how stunning his red eyes were. Mahiru took out his keys from his pocket and jingled them. “My name is Mahiru Shirota and my family owns this farm. I sent an email to a man named Kuro and told him that I would arrive today. Is he inside?”

“I’m Kuro. With that fancy suit of yours, I thought you were one of those city folks who wants to sell us insurance or something.” He said and closed the space between them. Kuro unlocked the door and let him into the house. As Mahiru stepped inside, Kuro couldn’t help but notice that Mahiru appeared out of place.

“Is this your family?” Mahiru asked and stared at the photograph hanging on the wall. Since they lived in the city and couldn’t drive to the farm often, his uncle hired the Servamps to manage it for them. The family could live in the house during their work. He could tell they kept the house well maintained and loved. “I hope we can get along since this farmhouse will be both of our homes now. I can’t wait to meet everyone.”

“They’re in the orchard right now. You might want to change out of your suit and into something more comfortable first. Dry cleaning a suit like yours must be expensive. I’ll show you to your room.” Kuro picked up his suitcases to carry it for Mahiru. He followed him and thought of how strong Kuro was to carry the heavy bags so effortlessly. He wondered if it was from all the work on the farm.

As they walked down the hall, Mahiru paused in front of a door. Kuro noticed him stop and looked back to him over his shoulder. “Your room is the master bedroom at the end of the hall, Mahiru. If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s to your right.”

“This was my bedroom when I was a kid.” Mahiru spoke in a soft voice. He didn’t know if the words were meant to answer Kuro’s question or if he was simply musing to himself. He shook aside the memories and forced himself to smile. The last thing he wanted was for Kuro to see him sad the first day they meet. “I’m just a little nostalgic.”

“If you want your old room, we can trade. We thought you would prefer the master bedroom. It wouldn’t be any trouble to switch though.” Kuro offered and his kindness touched Mahiru. He shook his head with a small smile. The soft expression he had made Kuro’s heart flutter slightly and he blushed. He changed the subject and said, “The lawyer talked to us yesterday and told us about your mother’s will. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. She was a wonderful mother.” He said. He opened the door and Kuro set down his suitcases in front of the bed. Mahiru noticed a cardboard box on the desk and he questioned if they forgot to move the box. He voiced the thought to Kuro and picked it up. “I’ll help you carry it back to its owner. This is a good ice breaker.”

“The box belongs to you.” Kuro opened the lid and Mahiru found framed photos inside. He explained, “When we first moved in, there were still some photos on the wall. We wanted to mail them to you but we couldn’t find your forwarding address. We still kept them in case you ever came back to pick them up since they looked important. This seemed like a good time to return them.”

“I was just a kid then and my uncle packed everything for me. I didn’t check if he forgot anything.” Mahiru thought his grief would fade with time but he realized that he merely avoided it. Now that he was home, he was forced to face those feelings. He took out a photo of his family and placed it beside his bed. “Thank you for keeping these for me.”

“It was Lily’s idea to clean the dust from them before you came.” Kuro shrugged. The lawyer spoke with his family and told them that they would have to leave the farm if Mahiru didn’t fulfil his mother’s will. The farm would go to Mahiru’s father who wanted to sell the land. They decided to make Mahiru as comfortable as possible so he would stay for the year.

Mahiru stepped to the window and pulled up the screen to feel the cool breeze drift in. He took a deep breath and thought of how refreshing the country air was. The wind pushed his bangs into his eyes and he smoothed his hair back. Kuro stood next to him and Mahiru asked, “Is that your family down there? Picking apples must be heavy work.”

“We’re used to it. Apple picking season gives us a little break since families come to do our work for us.” He joked and made Mahiru chuckle. “The lawyer said you have to live here but you don’t have to force yourself to do any heavy lifting. It’s November so we’re almost finished harvesting everything anyways.”

“But I want to help. This farm will be my home for the next year and, thinking simply, I should do my part. Anyways, I would feel terrible if I see you guys working while I sit around. You might call me a city boy but hard labour doesn’t faze me.” Mahiru told him with a confident grin. Kuro was slightly surprised by his words since he didn’t think someone from the city was willing to work on an apple farm.

“They say you can’t judge a person by their clothes.” Kuro mused and stared at Mahiru’s suit. He pushed himself away from the window and straightened. “I’ll wait in the hallway while you change and get settled. Then, I’ll introduce you to my siblings.”

“Can I ask you another question first, Kuro?” Mahiru stopped him from leaving. When he nodded, he asked: “When is dinner and what does everyone like to eat? I want to cook for your family. My uncle says that the best way to get to know someone is to share a meal with them.”

“My siblings love ramen.” He told a small lie but he doubted his family would be too angry at him. Kuro walked into the hall and closed the door between them. He leaned against the wall and waited for Mahiru to change. He spoke through the door: “After you meet everyone, I’ll give you a tour of the farm and house. Oh, dinner’s in an hour.”

“An hour? I need to get everything ready properly right now.” Mahiru rushed out of the room with his clothes disheveled. He took Kuro’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. He hadn’t been to the farmhouse in ten years but he still knew the layout well. “This might be better though. I can meet everyone over dinner and not interrupt their work.”

Kuro stared at their joined hands and thought of how Mahiru was different from what he thought he would be. He assumed he would be a cold city person since his emails were short and simple. In contrast to that, Mahiru was warm and honest. Mahiru wore his emotions on his sleeve when he looked at his old room and the photographs. Returning must’ve been difficult for him and the easy solution would be to sell the land like his father wanted.

For his family’s sake, Kuro was glad that he decided to come. It would be difficult for them to find a new home and jobs if they were forced to leave. After he met Mahiru, he also hoped that the apple farm could help Mahiru’s grief fade.

* * *

“This is the barn.” Kuro showed Mahiru around the farm once they had finished dinner with his family. Beside him, Mahiru lifted a camera to take a picture. He was a photographer and he hoped the stay would be a little easier if he focused on his work. “We don’t have many animals aside from a few horses. We keep our equipment here like the trucks and dirt bikes. The apple orchard covers a few acres so it’s a long walk. It’ll be better if you can use one. Do you know how to ride?”

“A horse or a dirt bike?” Mahiru answered his question with one of his own. He walked to one of the stalls and looked at the horse inside. The horse approached him but Mahiru hesitated to pet the large animal. He made a sheepish smile and admitted, “I don’t know how to ride either one. Can you teach me? I’m a quick learner so I won’t take too much of your time.”

“Dinner’s in an hour so I can give you a short lesson right now. The dirt bike might be easier for you so we should try that first.” Kuro reasoned because Mahiru appeared nervous with the animal. As he took down a helmet from a hook, he said: “You should leave your camera on the table. It might break if you fall off the bike.”

Mahiru didn’t answer him and Kuro looked back to him. He continued to stare at the black horse before him. The horse leaned over the stall’s door and nudged Mahiru slightly. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to stroke its dark mane. “You’re a well-behaved horse, aren’t you? What’s your name?”

“Ash. He’s trained so you don’t need to be afraid of him. I try to take him out for rides often but I don’t have the time. During pony rides, most of the kids are scared of him because he’s so tall.” Kuro patted the horse’s back. For a moment, Mahiru appeared deep in thought. He held out the helmet to him and said, “Do you want me to teach you how to ride the bike or the horse?”

“The latter.” Mahiru said and put on the helmet. He watched Kuro slip a bridle over Ash’s muzzle and then lead the horse out of its stall. As he placed a saddle on his back, Mahiru stroked its muzzle. “I had ridden a horse once at a carnival. When it was my turn, another kid spooked the horse and it threw me off its back. I wasn’t hurt luckily. I’m not afraid of horses or heights but the memory just came back to me.”

“You can trust Ash. I won’t let anything happen to you either. I’ll be riding next to you and leading him around the farm. For our first lesson, all you have to do is sit and become accustomed to him.” Kuro reassured him. Beneath Mahiru’s hand, he could feel how calm the horse was and that was reassuring. He gestured to the stirrup and asked, “Are you ready?”

“I trust you two.” Mahiru felt a mix of excitement and nervousness in his stomach.

“Okay, put your left foot in the stirrup, grab the horn and pull yourself onto its back.” Kuro instructed and Mahiru followed the steps. He placed his hand on the small of his back to help him. Mahiru sat in the saddle and the height was taller than he expected. He relaxed after he left a warm hand on his leg. “Are you okay? You can come down anytime and switch to the bike.”

“I’m not scared.” He smiled down at him to reassure Kuro. Once he saw that Mahiru felt safe and relaxed, he left his side to get another horse. He was only gone for a moment before he came back on a horse. Kuro reached across and took Ash’s reigns into his hand. He tied them to his horn and said, “This is just a walk for you two to get know each other. The real lessons start tomorrow.”

Ash slowly walked forward and Kuro gave Mahiru instructions on how to balance on the horse. Once he became accustomed to the pace, they rode in silence. Mahiru enjoyed the relaxed pace and how beautiful the view was on the horse. It was impossible to find such a scenic sight in the city. He couldn’t help but take a picture with his camera. He glanced to Kuro next to him and he hoped they could get to know each other through the lesson.

“I forgot to warn you but horse riding can make your legs sore. You should take a warm bath after this.” Kuro suggested.

“Are you saying that because I’m a city boy to you? I don’t think it can be that bad. Right, Ash?” Mahiru thought he was exaggerating and laughed softly. He reached down and stroked Ash’s neck fondly. “Let’s keep going.”

* * *

“You two came back awfully late, Nii-san.” Hyde said as he and Kuro sneaked an extra helping of noodles later that night. His brother merely shrugged in answer. A teasing grin spread across his face. “You just met but you two hooked up already? I didn’t think you were the type, Nii-san.”

“What?” Kuro choked on the noodles he was eating. He blushed and quickly corrected his brother, “Mahiru asked me to teach him how to ride.”

“Your coc—”

“A horse!” Kuro stopped him before he could finish his sentence. His face felt like it was burning. He loved his brother but Hyde could be troublesome. “I’m teaching Mahiru how to ride Ash so it will be easier for him to get around the apple orchard. He wants to help with the harvest and he even talked about baking pies to sell in the winter. He might be from the city but he has a good work ethic.”

“It sounds like he made a good impression on you. Not many people can do that.” Hyde mused and sipped his soup. “This year might be more interesting with him around.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a better rider than me now, Mahiru. Who would’ve imagined a city boy could be so good at horseback riding?” Kuro teased as they rode back to the farm house. While Mahiru rolled his eyes, his words didn’t offend him. He called him a ‘city boy’ but the family was kind and welcoming to him. At first, he was worried about moving to his childhood home but they made it easier for him.

“I could live here for twenty years and you would still call me a ‘city boy’.” He didn’t mind the nickname because it was a small joke between them. Mahiru leaned forward and stroked Ash’s neck. After his subtle signal, the horse trotted forward. Mahiru turned back to Kuro with a grin. “Do you want to race back to the barn, Kuro? When I beat you, you have to start using my actual name.”

“A race in this snow? I put winter horseshoes on them but racing would still be troublesome.” Kuro said and shook his head. He thought that Mahiru was a talented rider considering he started learning two months ago. Yet, he knew snow could be dangerous and he didn’t want to see Mahiru hurt. Their personalities were different but they grew close since he arrived at the apple farm.

“You’re just worried that you’ll lose.” He laughed and rode forward. Kuro wasn’t the competitive type but Mahiru’s energy was contagious. He lightly prompted his horse to race after him. They rode through the orchard together so often that Kuro knew the path he would take. He took a hidden shortcut through the trees and to the barn.

He slid in front of Mahiru and sent him a grin over his shoulder. The expression he gave him in return made Kuro chuckle softly. Hearing his rare laugh, Mahiru had to laugh as well. The joyous sound distracted Kuro until he saw Mahiru’s expression change. He pointed at the path in front of them and yelled: “Watch out for the gate, Kuro!”

Even before he looked forward again, Kuro pulled on his horse’s reins. He stopped before the wooden fence and let out a breath of relief. He glanced back to Mahiru to see him leap over the fence with Ash. Mahiru landed gracefully and turned Ash around to face him. He leaned over the fence until their faces were close. “I win, Kuro.”

“What?” The closeness made Kuro flustered. He pulled his scarf over his face so Mahiru couldn’t see that he was blushing. He lightly kicked his horse and steered it towards the gate nearby. Mahiru waited for him on the other side so they could ride into the barn together. “I would’ve won if I didn’t stop.”

“Don’t whine, Kuro, I won fair and square.” They entered the barn and Mahiru climbed off Ash. He shook the snow from his clothes as Kuro landed next to him. Mahiru rubbed his red ear and wished that he wore a hat. He was so excited to go riding with Kuro that he forgot to take one. Kuro took off his glove and placed his hand over his ear. “That’s warm, Kuro. Thanks.”

“We wouldn’t want you to lose your ears. I’m surprised that your forgot to dress properly for the snow. Last week, you gave my siblings a long lecture about wearing scarves and mittens. Maybe I should call you a ‘house wife’ instead of a ‘city boy’. I lost our race afterall.” Kuro joked and Mahiru pouted. “So, what’s for dinner, Sweetie?”

“Not ramen, Babe.” Mahiru returned his teasing. He turned away from him and unstrapped the saddle from Ash’s back. He struggled to lift the heavy saddle off its back until Kuro helped him. As he placed the saddle on a stand, Mahiru admired his strength. He quickly looked away when Kuro returned though.

Mahiru brushed his horse while his mind wandered to Kuro. Though he teased him sometimes, he was kind and helped him a lot. “Winter is a slow season for the farm but what do we do in Spring? I might not be as strong as you but I can still help. It would be fun to organize events for families to visit as well.”

“Your apple pies have already doubled our revenue. Usually, I don’t have a sweet tooth but I like your pies.” Mahiru felt proud whenever someone complimented his cooking but Kuro’s words felt more special to him. “Since you’re a natural rider, maybe you can enter the race the town holds in Summer. There’s a cash prize but it’s mostly for fun.”

“Ash doesn’t seem like the racing type. He can’t talk but I feel like he’s most relaxed when we’re simply riding and enjoying the fresh air.” Mahiru stroked the horse’s muzzle. “I remember the first time I rode. My legs were so sore that I had to soak in a warm bath for hours. Luckily, I’m used to riding now. It’s dangerous to take a hot bath directly after being in the cold like this.”

“You two are finally back!” Their conversation was interrupted by Hyde. He stood in the doorway and gestured to the house. “We’re about to unpack the Christmas decorations and we need your help. Oh, Mahiru, if your legs are sore but you don’t want to take a bath, ask Kuro to massage your legs. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all!”

“What?” Mahiru couldn’t stop himself from imagining the scenario and blushing.

“Go back inside, Hyde!” Kuro yelled at the same time. Once he was gone, he sighed. “Sorry for my brother, Mahiru. He likes to joke around.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.” He said but he felt a little disappointed by Kuro’s words. While Mahiru liked him, he hesitated to voice those feelings. They had to live together for a year so it would be awkward if they broke up. He also lived in the city and he would move back once he fulfilled his mother’s will.

He finished brushing Ash and led the horse into his stall. Mahiru set a large pile of hay in the corner so Ash would be warm. He was distracted by his thoughts and he tripped. He fell into the hay so he wasn’t hurt. As he sat up, he heard Kuro’s frantic footsteps behind him. He knelt next to him and helped him. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing’s broken.” Mahiru reassured him. Ash moved between them and nudged him with its nose. He knew that the horse was worried and patted its neck. “Thanks, Ash, but I’m fine. I have to take a shower now. I’m covered in dirt and hay.”

“Be careful not to use all the hot water like you did the first day, city boy.” Kuro pulled Mahiru to his feet. His brown hair was disheveled from the fall and Ash’s nudge. He took off his glove to brush his hair back in place and eased the hay from his locks. Mahiru leaned into his warm hand and closed his eyes.

“I won the race but you’re going to keep calling me a city boy, won’t you?” He opened his eyes and their gaze met. He couldn’t look away from his stunning and unique eyes. Mahiru felt a little breathless but he said, “I should ask for another prize. Maybe dinner with just the two of us?”

“Like a date?” His hand froze in his hair. Mahiru smiled shyly and nodded.

* * *

“Is this too much?” Kuro muttered to himself as he stared at his reflection. Since he lived on a farm, he dressed simple and casual. He decided to dress up for his date with Mahiru. He had been on a few dates in the past but he couldn’t remember being so nervous. Mahiru’s bright smile appeared in his mind. He took a deep breath and walked out of his room.

In the living room, Mahiru waited for him. He leaned against the wall and hoped that the date would go well. He saw Kuro approach him in the corner of his eyes and straightened. Mahiru felt a little shy and he opened the door. He held out his hand to Kuro and said, “You look great. Do you want to take my car or your truck?”

“I lost the race so I’ll drive.” Kuro wrapped his hand around the one Mahiru held out to him. He didn’t expect him to move close to his side and hooked their arms together. He felt flustered but he didn’t pull away. They walked to his truck and Kuro held the door opened for him. He quickly walked to the other side to start the car before Mahiru could feel warm.

Mahiru rubbed his hands together and then he held them against the dashboard when Kuro started the car. He looked out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. “Where are we going to have dinner? This isn’t the way to town. If you’re planning on a moonlit picnic, this isn’t the weather for that.”

“Hyde told me about a fancy restaurant in the city. The drive is a little long but I thought we could have dinner there. He said it was called Arisuin or something.” He told him. The drive to the city was an hour but he didn’t mind since he would be with Mahiru. No matter what they did, it was fun with Mahiru and time passed far too quickly.

“Arisuin? You were able to get us a table at a fancy French restaurant like that?” Mahiru’s eyes widened. Then, he noticed Kuro’s expression and realized that he hadn’t. Hyde hadn’t told him that he would need to make a reservation. Kuro groaned softly and he hoped they would be able to get a table.

“Can’t deal. We have to go to another restaurant. Do you think there’s a place in the city that will let us walk in? I don’t know many places in the city.”

Mahiru leaned closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s sweet that you put a lot of thought into our date but you don’t have to take me to a fancy restaurant. We can go to the city or into town or just stay home. Thinking simply, the thing I was looking forward to most was you, Kuro. As long as I’m spending time with you, I’ll be happy. Anyways, those French restaurants are overrated.”

“If you’re in the mood for Chinese, I know a place we can go to. It’s close too.” Kuro suggested and Mahiru nodded with a beaming smile. He turned the car around. Since they met, he thought that Mahiru was different from the men who would visit the apple farm from the city. He was worried about impressing him for their date and forgot that.

Mahiru’s hand dropped from his shoulder and moved onto his hand. He squeezed his fingers lightly before he leaned back into his chair. They passed the farm again and he said, “Isn’t it beautiful? The trees are gorgeous in the summer but snow gives it a unique feel. I’ve lived here for a few months now but the orchard is still breathtaking. You must think I’m strange for liking trees so much.”

“You’re a photographer so I can see why you like the orchard. It changes throughout the year and it makes for great pictures.” He said. Most people would mock Mahiru’s love for photography so Kuro’s words made him smile. “You drive to the city for galleries and meetings. Is it difficult?”

“I’m able to send my photos to my agent and the galleries online. I rarely have to drive to the city now. This move has given me the opportunity to branch out and take more nature photos. It has been a fun change of pace.” He smiled as he recalled the time they spent together. Mahiru hoped they could make more before the next winter when he would have to return to the city.

* * *

“That dog scared ten years off my life. I told you to be careful when giving it our leftovers.” Kuro laughed as they returned home. Almost a year had passed and he tried to ignore the date for as long as he could. Mahiru would leave soon. With the upcoming snow, it was almost impossible to ignore. He wanted to make the most of the time they had left together.

He saw the smile Mahiru wore and his worries faded away. They both laughed together and Mahiru rested his head on his shoulder. The date was simple but he had a lot of fun with Kuro. “I’m sure you would’ve picked up that stray if I didn’t stop you.”

“I’m tempted to go back tomorrow and adopt him. This farm is huge and perfect for a dog to run around in. Honestly, I’m more of a cat person but I think dogs are cute too.” As Kuro parked his truck, Mahiru noticed that it had started snowing. “It doesn’t look like heavy snow but I’ll have to switch Ash’s horseshoes tomorrow.”

They walked up the steps to the farm house and something caught Mahiru’s eyes.

“Look, Kuro, a mistletoe. We must’ve missed it when we took down the decorations last year. I can’t believe so much time has passed.” Mahiru stood on his toes to grab the mistletoe. It was out of his reach but Kuro took it down from him. He was taken by surprise when Mahiru pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you for everything, Kuro.”

“I…” He wanted to tell him the same but he was afraid it would sound as if they were saying their goodbyes. They still had a few more weeks together so he wanted to prolong their goodbyes for as long as possible.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. I thought I should speak with everyone about it over dinner but I want to tell you first.” He could see how nervous he was and Kuro’s own heart began to race. He stroked his brown hair and Mahiru relaxed under his touch. “My mother’s will said I needed to live here for a year and that time’s almost over. But I want to stay.”

“You do?” Hope and love filled his voice. Kuro cupped his face and tilted his eyes up to him.

“I love you, Kuro.” He whispered in answer. “It’ll hurt too much to leave. This farm became my home again and that’s because of you.”


End file.
